


[podfic] Fathers of the Year

by Annapods



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Erik, Calm Down Erik, Charles is just along for the ride, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/F, F/M, Overprotective Parents, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lorna expected her fathers to leave her alone and act like normal human beings on her first date ever with a boy, she expected wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fathers of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fathers of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848475) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



Podfic of Ikeracity and velvetcadence's fic, streamable [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/fathersoftheyear), and [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bac89332882bbbo/fathersoftheyear.wav) for download.

 

If a link doesn't work, or you'd like it in another format or whatever please let me know !


End file.
